


The Drowned

by fanficsandferal



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, Drowning, Gen, Guilt, Serial Killers, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/fanficsandferal
Summary: Kim Seokjin took the wrong turn.





	1. Enter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my sister sees this, if so, hi!!!

A band of seven. Seven boys whose lives changed in an instant. The oldest of them, Jin, was driving their minivan. Their leader, Namjoon, rode shotgun. 

They were getting home from a long day at practice that most of the boys were dead asleep. For instance, a boy named Jimin lied his sleeping dead on Yoongi's shoulder, who was listening to music when the incident happened.

The rest of the boys were in the back, sleeping, though Jungkook awoke earlier and ate a snack or two, not paying attention to his surroundings.

The ride back home was uneventful, Namjoon took Jin's hand, which was resting on the radio console, changing the channel, and rested his cheek on their hands. No, they weren't together, it was a quiet moment they wanted to share.

Then, Jin's hand went stiff, and Namjoon turned to look at him.

They weren't supposed to turn on a bridge, especially one still under construction.

"Jin?" The leader of the boys spoke quietly. Jin's eyes were glazed over and his lips parted, a reaction to Namjoon's words but held no understanding of them.

It was like Jin had been possessed, taken over. One little left turn changed their lives, moreso ended it.

Namjoon felt tears entering his eyes as the car tipped over. A shocked breath turned his attention from the scene unfolding in front of him, to the previously monotone person. 

Jin's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't a monster.

Keep telling yourself that…

A dark entity whispered in his brain.

Yoongi was paying enough attention to know what had gone down. He was already crying, but he ignored that and stared up at the sky, the stars, to hope his life ends fast.

By some unknown force, the car falls, deep into the lake below.

Seven lives ended in one night, but millions of fans hearts died the next morning.

Whispers from a fog spoke about a new addition.

"Where's Evan?" A raspy female voice spoke.

"Speaking to the Entity or some shit," Spoke a burnt man in a fedora.

"Don't insult our god!" Another female defended, her skin riddled with broils and sickness. The Fedora Man, known as Freddy rolled his eyes.

Four sat around a campfire. One Miss Sally Smithson, close to her, Philip. Freddy Krueger was across from the two lovebirds and the sick one, Adiris, stood tall above them.

She never sat down and no one understood why. It probably hurts.

This group, they were killers, but they served a higher power, the one known as the Entity. No one cared other than that. They had one simple mission, kill. Many did it with glee, Freddy is one example of that. Though some were tortured into submission.

They never forgot their past life, in a different reality, they mostly didn't care. Ones like The Shape never spoke, so it was hard to talk to other killers in the first place.

There are many more killers, 16 in total, but now a 17th is joining.

The Drowned…

"Is that the new killer joining us?"

Yes, my Trapper…

Go… Tell the others…

He'll be here soon…

Namjoon waking up was not what he expected the next day. He thought it all a dream until he opened his eyes. There were just trees, an orangish glow from the sky. His breathing stopped. Had he really died? Was this the afterlife?

Sitting up was a chore, his body was exhausted and he let out a weak grunt. 

The first thing he saw was Jungkook, sitting alone, terrorized with fear of what to come.

Have they been kidnapped? 

The youngest of them, only 18, looked scarred. Namjoon looked around, the breathing bodies of his family laid about.

"We have to get help," Namjoon spoke, spooking Jungkook about of his trance.

"What?" The younger asked quietly.

"We have to get help." And with that, Namjoon stood. Almost on cue, Yoongi stirred and peaked his eyes open. In that moment, Namjoon realized that Jin was missing.

Do you wish to be born again?

Jin's mind was foggy.

He couldn't think.

Just say the word.

He opened his eyes only to see the dead faces of his bandmates, calling them family felt like a sickness now.

He had caused this.

But how is he breathing? He was still alive. But he wasn't breathing, in fact, it was something else keeping him alive. An otherworldly power.

Was this Hell? Seeing his bandmates floating in the minivan?

"Jin!"

Namjoon? Did he make it?

One look at the car said no.

He looked up at the sky, but all he saw was darkness. He closed his eyes.

You'll see them again.

The temptation was too much.

"Yes," his mouth formed, but didn't say. Jin's vision went dark as fog entered his senses.

Being in a trial was never easy. Dwight has been here the longest but he never grown used to the pain. New killers came in along with survivors. It was just the same old, same old, every trial. Fix generators, distract the killer, unhook, heal, cleanse a totem, search a chest, maybe sabotage a hook. He always felt the rush though, the adrenaline kick in, the reason he's still fighting.

He didn't notice anything strange at first, he bent down next to a generator as he felt another walk up towards him.

It was Bill, he bent down next to him and in just under a minute, the generator popped.

Dwight waited, but there was nothing. No heartbeat, he didn't feel as tense. Maybe the killer was doing something different?


	2. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, killer concept taken from here: https://forum.deadbydaylight.com/en/discussion/69813/chapter-idea-lost-at-sea

Jin was panicking. He looked down at his hands, which were a deep blue. He wore torn jeans and a torn shirt from that night, both which are damp.

His hair was soaking, that was the next thing he noticed. He felt the liquid dripping down from either sides of his face. Right after that, he realized he wasn't breathing. His throat felt like he was continuously drowning with the water back up in his esophagus.

The last and final thing he noticed was he felt powerful. In his right hand was car metal and wrapped around the bottom was leather from a steering wheel. But there was something else, something that made him feel like he was more powerful than he ever felt on stage.

He closed his eyes and felt himself sink. He didn't panic, however. This felt natural, a part of him.

Two generators were done. Laurie smirked to herself as she worked on another. This one was about 75%. This trial was too easy.

She looked around, suddenly feeling tense all around her body. Not a heartbeat, no, but something else. 

She sighed and got back to work, putting the wires in the right places until it was about 85% done. Then, all at once, the killer grabbed her. She let out a scream and in an instant, she was hooked.

Claudette flinched, hearing Laurie scream. This was the only thing identifying there was a killer in the trial.

She sighed and got up from her position in the grass. She should save, so she runs over to her and grabs under her armpits, pulling her off the hook. All of the sudden, a heartbeat was right behind her.

Claudette bolted, "RUN!"

Laurie sprinted off.

The thrill was exciting, to say the least. Jin chased the girl who unhook the blonde one. Raising the car metal, he swung, hitting the girls back.

She screamed, gaining a boost of speed to attempt to run away from the killer chasing her.

A grin took over Jin's face, a bloodlust taking over his senses. 

Jin gripped onto the steering wheel, hyperventilating. Namjoon stared in horror, purposely leaning away from Jin.

His eyelashes clumped together with the tears dripping from his eyes. Jin wondered how close they were to tipping.

"Oh my god, Jin!" Yoongi tried to unlock the door, with no hope. Something had trapped them there and there was no hope in escaping.

Jimin, Taehyung, and Hoseok were asleep. Jungkook stared in the night sky to hold back his tears. The night stared back, the stars seeming like they came together to wish them well. Angels coming for them.

But now there was no hope for them. Jin wiped his weapon on his damp clothes after killing the last one.

Good…

Good boy…

Taehyung stared at the looming trees above them.

"We need to look around at least!" Namjoon and Hoseok were arguing.

"For what?" That was Hoseok. "There's not going to be anything!"

"We don't know that," Yoongi butted in coldly. Hoseok looked over and let out a sigh.

"I might have a lead," Jimin said softly, the three almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"What is it?" Yoongi glanced over to the younger. Jimin stood from his position. He kicked the leaves on the ground around.

"There's a path under these leaves, maybe we can follow it?" Jimin suggested, and seeing as it was the best it was going to get, 5 nodded.

David Tapp was surprised at the new killer. Hearing Dwight, Laurie, Claudette, and even Bill talk about him was haunting. It was another Spirit situation.

"Her name is Rin," Adam reminded them. Of course, he went to investigate the girls death, after she was murdered by her kin.

A sigh escaped Kate's lips. 

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," She said in her southern accent, Jane moved closer to give her some comfort. Hopefully some was taken.


	3. Meetings

David King was gathering his items into a small hole in a tree near the campfire. Beyond this tree, was complete darkness. The ground was covered by grass.

Behind him, Quentin Smith was talking to Laurie Strode. They had a lot in common, so they tended to stick together.

"Have you seen the footsteps?" Laurie said softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. Quentin thought for a moment's hesitation, but parted his lips.

"Yeah, kinda on the outskirts?" Quentin bit his thumb and Laurie nodded.

King paused at what they were talking about, footsteps? That was crazy. He hasn't seen anyone new lately. 

The other two seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Jin stumbled across a campfire, where various people were on the logs, or like this one, leaning against the tree. The first one to notice Jin was a tall man in a mask and overalls.

"So, you're the new killer?" His voice was deep and gruff. Jin was startled, killer? Him?

Before the accident, he would've laughed. Now? He didn't.

Jin nodded silently and the Man in the Mask looked at him closely.

"You remind me of our Spirit," Jin blinked at this Man's statement.

Spirit? Who's that? As if reading his mind, the Man added, "You'll meet her."

Tapp reached for his gun automatically when he heard rustling behind him, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Hello?" A soft voice with an accent asked. Tapp turned to see a group of 6 staring back.

Introductions passed, and these 6 wanted answers.

"I can't really explain," Tapp sighed, sitting on a log, "It's like a secret dimension."

Yoongi was about to say something when a girl with long, curly hair came in.

"Kate, how did the trail go?" Tapp asked. The girl, Kate, made a small face.

"Well, I got sacrificed," she had a slight southern accent. "Against that new killer." Tapp nodded and gestured to the 6.

"These are the new survivors." Kate smiled.

"Nice to meet y'all," She said.

"Uh, you too," Jimin shifted uncomfortably. She didn't notice and turned to see Nea.

She left them to go talk to the other girl.

Tapp turned back to the 6. "Sorry about that, Kate gets distracted."

"No, don't worry," Namjoon smiled slightly. 

Hoseok's eyes clouded soon enough. When he next awoke, he was in a dark forest, it was raining. He cursed softly and stood up slowly. Looking around, there was generally nothing.

Walls nearby caught his attention, so he walked over, frowning at the squishing beneath his feet. 

While looking, his foot hit something, hard. He let out a whimper and bent down, holding his toe. Deciding, he looked up to see a large chest with yellowish wood, so he opened in. 

He rummaged through the trash and pieces of scrap when he came across a toolbox. He blinked and opened it, seeing all the tools he would need to fix a car. Taking it, he stood up and bit his lip, looking around. 

A man in a white mask stared at the confused male in front of him. He didn't make his presence known, but Michael knew by the way the male stiffened, he felt Michael's stare. He didn't look around, which was odd, he just scurried off.

Jimin ended up with someone named Jane. She had a soft Hispanic accent but was fluent in English. She helped him with this generator things.

"And just connect these," Jane instructed and Jimin nodded, staring to work on his own.

The last one was Yoongi, who was staring at the person who was staring at Hobi. Yoongi followed the tall man with quick, cat-like movements, ready to strike in case of him going after Hoseok.

The man never did. He didn't seem bothered when a crow flew off, but Yoongi kept his gaze onto him. A sound went off in the distance and that's when the man turned, right to where Yoongi was crouched in the grass, hidden by a few logs.

He left, not before taking a glance at Yoongi's spot.

Hoseok had found a generator. Yoongi had popped up just as suddenly as he found it. Hobi jumped, sending the generator into sparks.


End file.
